Kirby: Victory and Reunion
by M.Seijin
Summary: The citizens of Cappy Town throw a party after Kirby defeated Nightmare. And Meta Knight has something he has to get off his chest!


**Auther's summury:**

**Yo, hay what's happenin' dudes?! Master Seijin here with my very first fan fic! It's a Kirby story based on the Anime of course. The wording might not be to your liking but like I said it's my first so go easy on me.**

**In this short tale, the citizens of DreamLand throw a party after Kirby defeated Nightmare. And Meta Knight has something he has to get off his chest! It's very exciting, hope you enjoy! Kirby is copyright of Nintendo. Kirby, right back at ya' copyright 4 Kids TV.**

**Now, begin!-**

It had finally come to pass that Kirby, the young star warrior had defeated N.M.E. and brought down his dreadfully corporation Nightmare Enterprises. The people of DreamLand no longer had to live in fear of monster attacks, and King DeDeDe, having lost his monster supplier and fearing the same fate from our hero, vowed to turn over a new leaf and rule as a benevolent king. Though the Cappys would still not trust him (especially not Tiff), but he would do his best to be a just ruler. Meanwhile a celebration was taking place at Sir Ebrum & Lady Like's home. Everyone was there, Meta Knight along with Sword & Blade, Fololo & Falala, Knuckle Joe, Tokkori to everyones surprise, Chef Kawasaki, and anyone els who's lives were touched by the little pink wonder.

Everyone had a wield time. There was music, dancing, food, all the ingredients of a great party. Chef Kawasaki had prepared an exceptional cake for Kirby, unfortunately Kirby ate it before anyone got to see it. 5 hours later things started dieing down, only a few guests remained. Sword Knight was singing along (badly) to White Zombie's 'Dragula', Tiff and Kirby were chatting on the sofa, Sir Ebrum A Lady Like had truned in for the night, Tokori was pecking at leftovers left by the other party guests, and Blade Knight was passed out on the dance floor.

"Hrr I am the one

exterminate and such

somethin' in the thing" Sword Knight slurred.

Just then Meta Knight entered the room and called everyones attention.

"poyo?" Said Kirby

"Kirby my boy" Meta Knight explained. "There's something that needs to bee said."

"What is it Meta Knight" Tiff asked. Meta Knight continued. I supposed I owed it to you to tell you this sooner, but...well..." Tokori suddenly snapped "Well spit it out already! Ya goalie mask wearin', caped crusadin' chump!

And with a heavy sigh, Meta Knight looked at the round pink star warrior and said "I'm your daddy, Kirby!" Everyones eyes bugged out of their heads. "No way, NO WAY! That ain't true!" Sword Knight exclaimed. "Is it?" He asked expecting someone to know the answer. Meta Knight tor off his cape and lifted his metal mask, reveling a face similar to Kirby's only blue with white eyes. The curious look on Kirby's face quickly changed to a look of shock as tears welled up in his eyes. Vague memories of a mysterious place and tall strange people began to fludd Kirby's mind. One of the blurred figures became clear, and little Kirby then recognized it as the unmasked warrior that stood before him. "...D- Daddy?" Kirby whimpered. Meta Knight answered in kind "That's right my son, it's me." His voice became uncharacteristically soft as he embraced his child tightly.

"I don't get it Meta Knight, how-..." Tuff asked.,Unable to believe his ears. "Yeah, even I'm a bit confused." Tiff added.

"It all began long ago. When the Star Warriors were at war with Nightmare Enterprises." The old warrior began.

"I had fought along side many skilled warriors against monsters twice as fierce as any that Kirby ever faced. We were a band of brothers, but I had never felt more attached to any of them...as I did to her." Everyone's interest was peaked! Suddenly Sword interrupted "Oh right! Now I remember you told me and Blade about this! You see, he-" Meta Knight stopped him mid sentence by smacking him on the head with his mask. "JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY INTERRUPTING ME?! IT IS MY STORY AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO TELL THEM-"

Tiff regained Meta Knight's attention by clearing her Throat. "You were saying?" "Yeah! Fill us in! I can't stand that cliffhanger stuff!" Tuff added. Meta Knight continued his tale.

"Her name was Karaya. She was every bit as deadly and precise as she was beautiful. And she was...quite a sight to behold! She was tall, slender, and wore a reddish black shin obi outfit and a knight mask like mine underneath a hood. Anything she held in her hand became an instrument of death! Seriously, you could give her a bottle cap and she could use it to pierce a monster's brain! And she was an artiest with a warp star! All of my cohorts and I were good friends as well as fellow soldiers, but my admiration and respect for Karaya was growing into...something else."

"Aw! How sweet!" Said Tiff. Tuff began to gag at the thought of romance.

"I never told her how I felt, but strangely enough, she herself began to flirt with me after battles. It started with the occasional winks and glances. then innuendo, and eventually we were both able to find the strength to say what was in out hearts. It was magical what we had, almost like something out of a fable! However we could never let our fellow star warriors know, for fear there would be consequences. We managed to keep them in the dark effortlessly! We had enough confidence in each other's skill not to constantly watch each others back, and between battles we would always wait a few moments after the other disappear to following behind.Eventually our love would evolve to the next level, and several months later she gave birth to a baby boy, with my shape and her pink skin. We were so proud at the life we had created, it was a symbol of the unbreakable bond between us. Sadly, we knew the child could not remain with us or he would be in constant considerable danger! Also if the others were to discover him, we would both be dishonorably discharged! So, with heavy hearts, we put our little one on a space ship and set it to go into hyperspace. But before the ship took off, we gave him a name and sent him off with our love."

Tears began to stream down Kirby's face as he listened to the tale. everyone was now huddled on the floor around Meta Knight. "So what happened to Karaya? Have you spoken to her since come to Pop Star?" Tiff asked.

"Shortly after we sent our son off, things took a turn for the worse. N.M.E's forces had doubled in strength and determination! With every battle we lost more and more valiant warriors. In the end there weren't many of us left, after a grueling battle N.M.E. sent out a wave of EXPLODING monsters to finish us off! I had quite a few cuts and bruises, but was still able to fight. But Karaya couldn't bare to see anything happen to me, so she drop kicked me into a deep pit where I would be safe. All I remember before losing consciousness was a blinding light that filled the sky, and a tremendous rumbling. I woke up a day later, after making my way out of the pit I began searching for my fellow star warriors, they would not answer when I called their names, and the only trace of any of them I could find was a singed shred of Karaya's cloak."

"That's awfull!" Said Tiff. "Meta Knight I'm so sorry."

Don't be, Tiff. Said Meta Knight. "No one is to Blame. So I began exploring the Universe and came to planet Pop Star when I learned of King DeDeDe's obsession with monsters. Then one day, you arrived my boy." Kirby whipped the tears from his face and looked up at Meta Knight. "When you arrived here my heart sang like a quire of angles! Though it was 200 years too soon I didn't actually care! I was with you once again! And I could train you my self! Help you build your skills and teach you lessons necessary to reach your full potential and become the great Star Warrior you were born to be! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I can't explain why I held it in all this time but, I only hope you forgive me." Kirby ran over to his father and hugged him tight. Saying "Daddy!"

Later, Meta Knight walked Kirby home and decided to stay for the night."Kirby!"m Said Meta Knight. "I want to give you this picture of your mommy. I've held it close to my heart all these years, but now I think you should have it." Kirby looked at the photo and smiled. "Mommy!" He said, nuzzling it. He placed the picture on the mantle next to his bed and settled in for a good night sleep. Meta Knight laied on a beanbag chair across the room saying "Sweet Dreams, my son."

FIN!


End file.
